1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an air bag used in an air bag system of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual-type gas generators have been used to adjust the deployment speed and intensity of tension of an air bag according to the level of impact during vehicle collision or to the physical build of an occupant.
In the dual-type gas generators, the amount of generated gas and the speed and amount of gas discharge into the air bag are adjusted and the degree of air bag deployment is controlled, for example, by actuating two combustion chambers (gas generation units) independently. Accordingly, the gas generating agents in each combustion chambers have to be partitioned to prevent them from being burnt by the ignition of the gas generating agent in another combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,277 discloses an invention with respect to a gas generator for an air bag. According to that invention, a partition wall 20 is disposed almost in the center of an elongated housing to obtain a structure in which two combustion chambers are separated by the partition wall, and annular crimps 62 are formed on both sides of the partition wall in order to fix the partition wall and also maximize the sealing performance against the combustion chamber on the opposite side.